


strawberry (the taste of lee donghyuck)

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: the taste of lee donghyuck [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Smoking, donghyuck has a bad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: strawberry.the taste of the swisher sweets cigarillos donghyuck buys.it was the least prominent taste of lee donghyuck, but it was there.





	strawberry (the taste of lee donghyuck)

Strawberry.  
  
The taste of the Swisher Sweets cigarillos Donghyuck buys.  
  
It was the least prominent taste of Lee Donghyuck, but it was there.  
  
Three months ago, Mark and Donghyuck made out in Mark's car in the school parking lot. Hyuck told Mark he'd see him tomorrow, and he did. And the next night, and the night after that, and so on and so forth. Mark was the one who popped the "Will you be my boyfriend?" question at their nightly smoking session.  
  
Donghyuck didn't hesitate when he said 'yes'. He was more than happy to. He felt like he had a real connection with Mark. More than just sneaking out of the house to make out and being each other's bad influence. Hell, he loved him so much he let him ride his motorbike.  
  
Mark had gotten more confident since he had been with Donghyuck. He was quickly turning just as cocky as his boyfriend. He gained more school popularity and became a known name. However, his parents didn't agree with Mark's new behavior.  
  
He was coming from school, hours after it was dismissed, sneaking out of the house late at night, spending his money on God knows what (it was weed), and being very vague with his parents. One day, he finally told them he had a boyfriend and said he was inviting him over. His parents were shocked but were happy to see their son finally having someone in his life.  
  
After dinner late that night, Mark pulled Hyuck up into his room, led him out of the window and onto the roof. There, they smoked two blunts together and made out under the stars.  
  
They felt like they fit together, even though at first they were completely different people.  
  
Right now, they were at the old train tracks with some of Donghyuck's friends, passing a blunt around to each other.  
  
"So, Hyuck was your first kiss? Am I hearing this right?" Johnny laughed. Johnny was Donghyuck's weed dealer. He was a like a father figure to Hyuck. He taught him the 'ways of the weed' as he called it when Donghyuck was a freshman and Johnny a senior. Hyuck really looked up to Johnny and always came to him when he needed anything.  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. He had heard that comment way entirely too many times in the past couple of months.  
  
"Yes, I was," Hyuck spoke. "And what the fuck about it?"  
  
"Nothing," his friend Jaehyun answered. "We just thought you would be with someone more experienced."  
  
Jaehyun was Johnny's boyfriend and Hyuck met him through Johnny. Jaehyun was a junior year dropout, who left when Johnny graduated. Johnny moved him in just 2 months after graduation, and since then they've lived together for two years. Donghyuck saw him more as an 'annoying ass brother I'd beat the hell out of' than another father figure. He was just too immature in Donghyuck's eyes.  
  
"That was my problem. I would be with people who knew everything and it just did not feel as fun and exciting after a while." Donghyuck explained as he hit his blunt. "It got boring being with people who were so similar. Mark's different."  
  
"How different am I?" Mark cocked his head to the side. "Go on, tell me."  
  
Donghyuck shoved his shoulder, which led Mark to drop his blunt. "Fuck, where'd it go?!" He searched for it around him, but finally found it as it burnt a hole through his jeans.  
  
"Donghyuck, leave the boy alone." Johnny scolded.  
  
"Make me, asshole." Donghyuck mouthed back. Mark carefully sat his blunt on the gravel and pushed his boyfriend down, straddling him and hovering over him.  
  
"I'll make you." Mark winked. Johnny, who was sat across from the two lovebirds, kicked Mark and sent him tumbling.  
  
"Stop, you're both children. You're lucky you two get to hold hands around me." Johnny scowled, tilting head towards the two intoxicated boys. Mark and Hyuck laughed and sat up. Mark leaned over and kissed Donghyuck, earning a couple of groans from the two older boys.  
  
"All right, me and Mark are leaving. We have things to do." Donghyuck said as he stood up.  
  
"Like what?" Johnny questioned as he hit his blunt,  
  
"Like nunya', bye." Donghyuck winked. Mark stood up with him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Johnny and Jaehyun stood up and gave Donghyuck a hug.  
  
"Tell us when you're gonna be home!" Jaehyun shouted as he walked with Johnny down the train tracks.  
  
Donghyuck got quiet and hoped Mark didn't hear that. He still didn't know that part about Hyuck's life.  
  
"Ready to go, gorgeous?" Mark asked, putting his phone in his pocket. Donghyuck nodded and walked with him through the woods. The train tracks were around half a mile behind Mark's house and through the woods. He always went there to clear his head, but now it's the regular smoking spot.  
  
"Want to go back to your place?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arm around Donghyuck.  
  
"Oh, uh," Donghyuck stuttered. "N-no, my parents don't like me bringing friends home so late."  
  
Decent lie, Donghyuck thought.  
  
"Okay, let's go back to mine. My parents are out of town tonight so we can do whatever we want." Mark informed.  
  
"So we can hotbox the bathroom?" Donghyuck smiled widely.  
  
"Hell no. They'll kill me and you." Mark giggled. Donghyuck fake pouted and leaned his head against Mark's shoulder. They walked through the woods silently, holding each other and trying not to get lost. Finally, they made it out to Mark's house.  
  
He lived in the suburbs in a gated community where nearly all of the houses looked the same. Yoga moms and golf dads went out for their morning run every morning before taking their kids to school. Mark's family was one of the few non-white families in the whole neighborhood.  
  
Mark and Donghyuck walked up the steps to the back porch and slid in the door. Donghyuck went straight to the kitchen and grabbed the ice cream, the cookie jar, a random bag of chips and a two-liter of soda.  
  
Mark walked in and saw his boyfriend juggling all of the things in his hand and laughed.  
  
"Stand there and laugh, asshole, while I'm the one getting our food." Donghyuck shook his head. He walked past Mark and started up the stairs. "I should divorce his ass, he ain't worth it." He grumbled.  
  
Mark followed behind him and laughed. He loved his boyfriend and the sarcasm that came with it. Donghyuck was struggling to open the door, so he turned to Mark.  
  
"You gonna open the damn door or not?" He asked, tilting his head. Mark chuckled and opened the door to his room. Donghyuck stomped in and threw the stuff on the bed, before sitting down and pouting. Mark stood in front of him, then pushed him down on the bed and hovered over him.  
  
Donghyuck's face softened as Mark kissed slowly down his neck. Mark intertwined their fingers together and pushed him deeper into the mattress as he marked his boyfriend's neck with purple and blue. He sucked on a specific part of Donghyuck's neck which made him moan out suddenly.  
  
"Mark, stop." Donghyuck gasped out. Mark immediately stopped and sat up.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Mark panicked. Donghyuck sat up and softly pushed Mark off of him.  
  
"I just didn't want to go too far. That's all, you didn't know, love." Donghyuck reassured. Mark nodded and kissed Hyuck's forehead.  
  
"Thank you for telling me, baby." Mark smiled. Suddenly, Donghyuck tackled him and kissed him.  
  
"Scary ass, I had you going!" Donghyuck laughed. Mark gasped and pushed him off of him. Donghyuck pulled him back down and tried to wrestle him down, but it just ended up with them laughing till they couldn't breathe.  
  
After Donghyuck caught his breath, he sat up. "Okay, open your window and get a blanket while I roll another blunt."  
  
"Another? Damn, I'm already high as is." Mark complained as he sat up.  
  
"Well, I'm not and I'm not a lightweight. So get your ass up." Donghyuck pushed him off the bed. Mark huffed and walked over to the window, then opened it up.  
  
"Hand me that pack of wraps in the drawer," Donghyuck told Mark. Mark opened the drawer in his desk. In it were nearly 40 empty Swisher Sweets cigarillo packs, all strawberry flavored.  
  
He tossed Hyuck an unopened pack of them and then grabbed a blanket and sat it on the window sill. Mark sat down on the bed and watched as he filled the wrap up with the green herb. He loved watching him do this. It was his specialty. Mark could roll for shit, the only thing he could do was pack a bowl and that took him a while to get a hang of.  
  
"Okay, done. Let's go and bring me the ice cream before it melts." Donghyuck said as he walked to the window. He swung his right leg out and sat down, leaning against the window sill. Mark grabbed the ice cream and spoons then made his way over to the window.  
  
After getting comfortable, he told Donghyuck to light it. He did and hit it hard, then passed it to his boyfriend. Mark hit it and held it in.  
  
"Strawberry cough?" He asked, then blew the smoke out. Donghyuck ate a bite of the strawberry ice cream then took the blunt from Mark.  
  
"You know me." Donghyuck winked. He scooted closer to Mark until their knees were touching. Mark wrapped his arm around Donghyuck's waist and pulled him even closer.  
  
"What do you want?" Donghyuck asked as he swayed side to side to a tune playing in his head.  
  
"You," Mark answered. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and took the blunt from the other's fingers.  
  
"You piss me off so damn much, Mark Lee." Donghyuck giggled. "But you mean so much to me."  
  
"Is that your way of saying 'I love you'?" Mark asked as Donghyuck passed him the blunt.  
  
"Kind of." He answered. He gazed out of the window and overlooked all of the two and three-story houses. Donghyuck felt a little jealous of being here. He felt like he didn't belong here. He never had the nicest of things or grandest of houses. He felt like he wasn't good enough for Mark. Like he could do so much better.  
  
"Baby, you okay?" Mark asked as he ran his fingers through Hyuck's hair. Donghyuck shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." He lied. Mark nodded and held the blunt to Donghyuck's red lipstick stained lips. He hit it and blew the smoke in Mark's face. He stared his dark-haired boyfriend in the eyes for a few moments.  
  
He wasn't going to lie, he really liked Mark. He was the only guy out of the tens of past ones who has actually treated him right and didn't want him just for the popularity. Mark had made him feel like the happiest boy in the world, and he was so scared of losing that feeling.  
  
Donghyuck was incredibly insecure and always felt like he was never good enough. That was why he got with shitty guys cause he didn't think he was a decent enough person for anyone better. And now that he has someone amazing who treats him right, his fight or flight mode kicked in and he was worried if he should leave before it got messy, or stay and fight the doubt and insecurity.  
  
Donghyuck had some secrets about him that he didn't want anyone to know. About his family, his past, hell, even his present. He didn't hate who he was, but he hated what made him who he was. All of the battles he won and lost, losing people and finding people, loving and hating others, all this and more. He struggled with it every day and it was tiring. But he would push it all side with a blunt and his boyfriend.  
  
"What are you thinking about, baby boy?" Mark asked. Donghyuck snapped out of his thoughts and leaned forward to kiss him. Their lips met and they kissed softly, Donghyuck's hands on Mark's shoulders and Mark's hand in Hyuck's faded red hair.  
  
Donghyuck pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sleepy." He yawned.  
  
"Come on, baby. Let's watch something and go to sleep." Mark offered. Donghyuck nodded and climbed back in the window. He eased it down and left it cracked open cause he had to have a breeze moving through in order for him to sleep.  
  
Mark moved all the food to his desk and plopped down on the bed. He patted the space beside him and Donghyuck leaped into it, then cuddled into Mark's chest.  
  
He was warm, Donghyuck thought. His chest felt heavy, but a good heavy. Like he was supposed to be there with him. Like they were magnets and being together completed them both.  
  
Mark opened his laptop and started up Netflix. They chose to watch 'Friday' with Ice Cube and Chris Tucker.  
  
"Babe, who's Craig and who's Smokey?" Mark asked.  
  
"I'm Smokey! Your ass is Craig." Donghyuck laughed. They finished off the ice cream and threw it in the trash can beside Mark's bed. Donghyuck yawned, so Mark closed his laptop and threw his comforter over the two. He held his boy close to him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Good night, baby boy," Mark whispered.  
  
"Night night, Mark." Donghyuck slurred sleepily.  
  
That night, Donghyuck slept the most comfortable he had in years. He threw his worries away and focused on Mark that night. It was going to take a while to do that, but Donghyuck believes he could.  
  
  
  
  


×


End file.
